


Come Home Beggin'

by stharridan



Series: The Little Things [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibs sees Tig off on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home Beggin'

Chibs smiles as he pats Tig on the back.

"Go get 'em, brother. They ain't no match for yer prowess."

"Yeah, I know." Tig grins at him, teasing, and shrugs his hand off to adjust his cut and shove a gun into his holster.

Chibs catches him around the wrist, pulls him back and, after a quick glance around, gives him a quick kiss.

"Asshole," Tig growls and shoves him up against the wall. "Make sure you give me more than that when I get home."

"Only if ye come beggin'."

Tig smirks, fingers twisting the front of Chibs' cut.

"We'll see who's gonna be beggin'."


End file.
